Naruto of the ReaperWolves
by Leapingspirit
Summary: DISCONTINUED AND MAY BE REMOVED! summary inside. eventual sasunaru and others. t for a reason. WARNING! smart naru. slight OOc Sasuke. Sakura bashing. SemiNiceFemKyuubi.
1. Prolouge

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

Summary: Naruto is found mortaly wounded at a young age by a pair of Reaper-Wolves, and is taken in by them. Then, he returns with one of the Reaper-Wolves and is placed on a genin team.

Reaper-Wolf Appearances: Scythe: Light brown with gray eyes and two scythe shaped bone apendeges coming out of his shoulder blades—he-wolf. Splash: Dark and light blue with green eyes, no scythe like apendages—she-wolf.

"_wolf speak" thought _"regular speak" _**"kyuubi speak" kyuubi thought ****author notes**_regular narration

Eventual Pairings: SasuNaru; GaaSaku; ShikaTema; KakaIru; KankIno; KibaHina

Prolouge

Pain, darkness, fear. That is all that a seven year old Naruto felt. As he lay beneath a tree, bleeding, all he could think was—_why? Why do they hurt me? _He had been beaten again, for reasons that he didn't know, but this time, they had meant to kill him. Thankfuly, something had chased him away, but he was still mortaly wounded, and couldn't move.

Unbenounst to the young blonde, a couple of Reaper-Wolves—large wolf demons with scythe like, bendable bone reaper-claws coming out of their shoulderblades—were drawing closer by the second. One was a light brown he-wolf with gray eyes and on the joint of the reaper-claws were dark blue cloths hiding the actual joint. The other was a dark and light blue she-wolf with green eyes and no reaper-claws.

As they drew closer, the larger, light brown one sniffed the air and growled lowly. He lowered himself until his belly fur brushed the ground and stalked forward. The she-wolf followed slowly, her eyes flicking from side to side. When the male rounded the tree, he stopped short and bristled. When the she-wolf peered over his shoulder, she gasped and rushed forward to Naruto, sniffing him rapidly.

_"Who in their right minds would do this to an innocent boy?!" _she barked at the male. He shook his head and sighed.

_"I don't know, but he needs medical attention."_

_"These are wounds from the humans in the village, they won't take him back, Scythe! Not after this."_

_"Well what can we do?! We're feared by the humans! Splash, you know better." _he growled back, shifting his gaze to the sky. The she-wolf—now named as Splash—looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Scythe groaned when he caught sight of the look and rolled his eyes.

_"Scythe, he'll die if we leave him out here. We __have__ look after him, or do something!" _Splash pleaded.

_"Alright! Alright. We'll look after him until... and __only__ until he can look after himself." _barked Scythe. Splash looked pleased, so Scythe went up to Naruto and nudged him gently. He groaned, but didn't wake up. Scythe nudged him again, this time, Naruto's eyes cracked open, then shut again. Splash pushed Scythe over and licked Naruto on the face, placing some of her chakra in the lick to help heal the wounds on his face. They took turns healing him, until Scythe had Splash place the blonde on his back, using his reaper-claws to hold him on, and they rushed to their den.

----Two days later----

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, shutting them again when he saw a roaring fire infront of him. _Oh, please don't let me be where I think I am. _He pleaded in his mind. He opened them again and sighed when he saw that it was just a camp fire. Then the blonde started to get confused—the last he knew, he was dieing under a tree in the middle of the forest, and now he was laying infront of a warm fire, completely fine. _How the hell did I get here?! _He screamed in his head.

Then, Naruto heard soft breathing behind him and stiffened. Slowly, he turned his head and almost screamed when he came face to face with a huge light brown wolf. Then he almost screamed again, when said wolf opened its eyes and looked into his bright blue ones with its own pale gray ones. The wolf grinned at him and stood up, towering over the shocked blonde. It turned to its left, and nudged something that had been laying against it. A smaller blue head rose and turned its leaf green gaze at him. Poor Naruto thought that he had been brought home for dinner. He squeaked and scooted back several feet, careful to avoid the fire.

The wolves looked at each other and... chuckled? He had never heard a wolf chuckle, but then again, he had never seen a wolf with bones sticking up out of its back. Today was just a day full of firsts! The light brown one with the bones coming out of its back trotted to him at a leasurly but measured pace. Naruto scooted back some more, and yelped when a stray spark burned his arm. The blue wolf stiffened and stood up, but the light brown one held out its long tail to stop it from coming any closer. They both layed down, and stared at Naruto with friendly faces, not threataning in any way.

The blue on whimpered something to the brown one, and the brown one barked something back. Then it stood up and blinked at Naruto.

"What's the matter? Don't you speak?" it said in a deep voice, giving Naruto the impression that it was a guy. But then again, wolves didn't speak the last time he checked. He gulped and nodded, letting out a low whimper of fear. "Then why don't you say something?" he said in a more gentle tone.

"Um... I thought that wolves weren't supposed to speak." said the blonde quietly.

"Yes, and niether were humans at first, but the world is full of surprisses isn't it." he replied sarcasticly. Naruto gulped again and shiffted his hand a little.

"Where am I? And... who or what are you?"

"Oh! You're in our den. And my name is Splash, and this gruff furball is Scythe." the blue wolf pipped up suddenly. "And, we're Reaper-wolves."

"What wolves?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Reaper-wolves. It used to be that we controled life and death, but then old Shinigami decided to dethrone us. Now were just considered mutants, a breed of demons that needs to be demolished permanently." growled Scythe.

"Ok, I can swallow that. Why am I hear?"

"Well, you were bleeding to death when we stumbled apon you, so we brought you here and healed you. Why exactly were you out there? I mean, not to be nosy, but how old are you?"

"I... I was attacked again by the villagers. This time, they meant to kill me. And I'm seven for your information!"

Splash looked surprised that he was so young, and padded up to Scythe's side and glanced woridly at him. She yipped something to Scythe, and the light brown wolf stiffened a little, then relaxed. Splash then turned to Naruto and smiled kindly.

"Are you going to be able to go back to the village?" she asked gently.

"I... I don't think so. They probaly told oji-san that I'm dead, then burn my apartment."

"What about your parents?" asked Scythe

"I don't have any." replied Naruto, hugging his knees to his chest, and sniffing softly. The Reaper-wolves could see that he was trying to hold back tears, and decided to change the subject.

"Well... you could stay with us. We would take care of you until you're ready to be brought back, and enrolled in that 'ninja acadamy' or become a ninja." said Scythe "We know some ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. I'm sure that we could teach you everything that you need to know." Naruto perked up for a second, then lowered his head again.

"They would never let me back in the village. They call me a demon, and a monster, and I don't even know why. Even thought I was under oji-san's protection, it didn't stop the tourture."

"Who is this 'oji-san?'" asked Splash

"The Third Hokage. He raised me until I could hold my own, then put me under survelence of the ANBU, but even some of them tried to hurt me. I don't know if I can carry out my dream."

"And that would be...?"

"To become Hokage, and surpass all of the others. That way, everybody would treat me with respect." he said excitedly.

"Well, with our help, you just might get that title." said Splash with a quiet laugh.

----Three years later----

A now ten year old Naruto grunted as he landed on a soft patch of grass, getting the wind knocked out of him. He had just been catapulted into the air by Scythe's reaper-claws—just for kicks—and he was thankful that he had landed somewhere soft... this time.

The blonde now understood wolf-speak fluently, and had enough skills in nin and taijutsu to put the legendary Matio Gai and Hatake Kakashi to shame. Scythe and Splash had taught him much, he knew how to hunt, fish, fight, and speak to the other demons that ran wild in the forest.

Aformentioned wolves came running up to Naruto, panting and laughing softly. The blonde concidered them the parents that he never had, and would do anything for them. He rolled onto his back, blowing in Scythe's face when the light brown wolf stuck his muzzle in his face.

Naruto now wore a dark gray shinobi outfit that Splash had stolen from a camp. It was a little loose on him, but he could grow into it. He also had kunai and shuriken holisters that were in their den at the moment, also stolen from a shinobi camp.

He laughed as Splash tickled him with a reed that she had picked up by a creek a little while ago. The trio acted just like a family, even though Naruto was the only human there. Then again, the Reaper-wolves could act so human that you would think that they were humans in realistic wolf costumes.

Naruto pushed Splash off of him—she had decided to use his stomach as a bed—and sat up. "Well... that was fun." he panted, still trying to regain his breath.

"Well, be thankful you didn't land in a tree instead of the grass." said Scythe with a smirk. Naruto watched as his ears swivled to the rear, and he stiffened. Scythe spun around and growled deeply. A raven haired boy, the same age as Naruto, with obsidian eyes stumbled out of the bushes. The raven haired boy stopped short when he caught sight of Scythe, taking a step back.

"Wait!" called Naruto. Scythe's head snapped to him, and he cocked his head a little. "Ah... sorry about him, he's harmless." said the blonde, walking to the raven haired boy. "What are you doing this far out in the forest?"

"That's my business, isn't it." said the boy coldly. Scythe started to growl again, but a glare from Naruto scilenced him. "What are _you _doing this far out in the forest?"

"I live out here with these two." replied Naruto pointing at Splash and Scythe. "My name's Naruto. What's your's?" he asked with a smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the last survivor of the Uchihas, ever since my bastard brother murdered them all when I was seven."

"Oh, well... I'm sorry to..."

"I don't need your pity." snapped Sasuke "I get plenty of that at home."

"You're lost, aren't you?" deadpanned Scythe. He could read this Uchiha like a book. The boy had been wandering around lost as a camel in the arctic for hours, and was starting to get scared and tired. Not only that, but omonous looking rain clouds were beginning to gather overhead, it would start raining very soon. The Uchiha blushed and swallowed.

"Y-yeah." he whispered. He looked at the ground, and swallowed again, kicking the dirt by under his feet in embarasment.

"Well, we could bring you home." said Splash in her usual gentle tone.

"Would you? That would be great!" Sasuke exclaimed, perking up a little. He didn't seem bothered at the fact that he was talking to a couple of wolves and a blonde boy who had been missing for three years—not that he knew that fact. Naruto took the lead back to the village, Scythe and Splash hanging back, speaking in their own tounge.

Sasuke was tempted to ask what they were talking about, but from the glances at him, then at Naruto, he could kind of guess what the subject was. The two ten year olds didn't say much, but Sasuke flinched when a large rain drop landed on his head.

"Um... I think that it's going to start raining soon." he said hesitently. Naruto glanced at the sky, and nodded.

"You're right. Let's head to the den, there's enough room for one more." said the blonde with a foxy grin. Sasuke quirked a finly sculpted eyebrow, but said nothing. Anything to keep him away from his fangirls, even if it was only for a little while. Naruto led them at a swift pace to the den. No sooner had they entered it, did it start to rain heavily. The two boys let out a sigh, and Scythe made a fire using a minor fire jutsu.

Sasuke looked surprissed that a wolf could use ninjutsu, but from the look on Naruto's face, it was an every day thing. He leaned against one of the soft dirt walls of the den, falling into a deep sleep.

----Sasuke's Dream----

The young Uchiha blinked as he gazed up at a giant cage. On a rectangle in the center was a piece of paper with the word 'seal' on it. He bit back a screech when two huge crimson eyes appeared behind the bars of the cage. Then, an evil laughter echoed through the sewer environment.

_**"Kukuku... lookie here. The last **__**good**__** Uchiha." **_booomed the voice. _**"What are you doing in my lair... inside the brat?" **_

"What are you talking about? What brat?"

_**"Why... your precious blonde guide of course! That's right, you don't know who he is. He's the Naruto that disappeared three years ago. Bah! Disappeared my ass! He was attacked and mauled by the very villagers that you find so important. The only reason that he's still alive—that I'm still alive—is because of those two Reaper-wolves—Scythe and Splash."**_

"But what _are _you, _who _are you?"

_**"I'm none other than the great Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, King of all kitsune, and for ten years, prisoner in this sewer of a mind—in other words, in Naruto! I'll make you a deal... if you set me free, I'll give you eternal life and power, what of it?"**_

"Don't listen to him Sasuke!" exclaimed a voice behind the raven. He spun around to see Naruto, standing in the doorway to Kyuubi's cell, panting heavily. Naruto had found out about Kyuubi a year ago, when he was training with Scythe. He had gotten frustrated, and some of Kyuubi's power had leaked out. "He just wants to be free so he can destroy the village!"

_**"Why would you care about the village, jail?! Those **__**wonderful**__** villagers that you seem to care so much about almost killed you, on a daily basis migh I add!" **_boomed Kyuubi.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Naruto, ingnoring Kyuubi's ranting. Sasuke started to look scared and lost.

"I... I don't know. I remember falling asleep in your den, then I was in here."

"Kyuubi... you jackass!! You brought him here didn't you!?" screemed Naruto, obviously furious.

_**"Of course I did! He seems like the perfect one to set me free. He's stupid, dense, proud, and ready to grab any power thrust before him." **_sneered the fox. Then, Kyuubi started to scream in agony, as though he was being tourtured. Naruto had his hand raised, and when Sasuke looked back at the fox demon, there was lightning dancing in his crimson fur. Sasuke looked back at Naruto with fear in his onix eyes, almost expecting the blonde to zap him too. But when Naruto lowered his hand, they both disappeared out of his mind.

Sasuke woke with a jolt, desperatly clutching his chest, trying to regain his breath. He glance over at Naruto to find the blonde still soundly asleep, with Scythe and Splash curled up next to him. He slowly stood and crept over to Scythe, shaking him a little. When his gray eyes cracked open, the wolf looked surprised that the Uchiha was awake.

"What do you want?" he asked sleepily.

"Is the Kyuubi really sealed in Naruto?" asked the raven quietly. Scythe stiffened, the sighed and sat up.

"He brought you into Naruto's mind didn't he?" Sasuke nodded and lowered his gaze. "He did the same thing to me and Splash. I'm guessing that either you walked out yourself, or Naruto stopped you from doing something very stupid."

"The second one. And is Kyuubi a guy or a girl? Its voice was deep, but it had a feminin sound to it."

"_She_ is a girl. Though at times its hard to tell." said a sleepy voice behind Scythe. The two who were already awake turned around and looked at a half asleep Naruto, laying on his back, staring at the celing of the den. He glanced at Sasuke, and his expression darkened. "Its stopped raining, lets get you back."

"Uh... you two go on ahead, I'll stay here." said Scythe. Naruto shot him a sceptical look, then rolled his eyes when he found that there was no changing the wolf's mind. He led Sasuke out of the den and in the direction of the forest.

"Is everything that Kyuubi said true? Were you really almost killed three years ago?" asked the raven. Naruto glanced at him and sighed.

"Yeah, every word. Up until now, I never knew why, but a year ago, I made my first contact with the bitch." muttered the blonde. They were in sight of the village gates when Naruto stopped. "This is as far as I go."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Naruto pulled out a wooden whistle and handed it to Sasuke.

"If... and only if... you are lost in the forest again, blow on this and either me or Scythe and Splash will come to you. If you blow it while in the village, we'll ignore it. In two years I plan on returning to the village to become a ninja. So if you're lucky, you'll see me then." said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke nodded and sped off to the village gates. When he turned back, Naruto was gone, not a trace left that he had ever been there. The only evidence that Sasuke had that he had ever existed was the wooden whistle in his hand.

----Two years later----

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down on the village. Today was the day that he would return and become a ninja. He hoped that he would see Sasuke, he had only been called with the whistle twice, and in his opinion, that was too few times.

Next to him stood Scythe. He had decided to come with him so that he could continue his tutoring of the blonde. Said wolf was sitting on his honches gazing down at the village.

"You're going to have to refrain from speaking in the human language for a while. We don't want to scare anyone."

"They'll probaly be scared just by the looks that you pull some times, me talking has nothing to do with it." joked the light brown wolf. Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted. It was a good thing that he could understand wolf speak, or he would be in quite a fix.

_"Well, come on, lets get going. If we stand here much longer, the sun'll set on us." _barked the wolf, smirking a little. Naruto nodded and started to trek down to the village gates.

_**Hehe, there's the intro. Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 1 A New Team Mate

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

"reagular speak" regular narration _"wolf speak" thought __**"kyuubi speak" kyuubi thought **__**author notes**_

_**WARNING: SAKURA BASHING!! FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T LIKE SAKURA, KEEP READING, FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DO YOU CAN CLICK THAT PRETTY LITTLE BACK BUTTON UP THERE AND GO **_**BACK****_!! ENJOY THE SAKURA BASHINGNESS!!! And Scythe and Splash are siblings, not mates. Scythe's pairing will be reveiled later, as will Splash's._**

Chapter 1- A New Team Mate

"We're what?!" demanded a skeptical Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, and snorted.

"Getting a new team mate. After the last... incedent... Hokage-sama has found another genin without a team. So, he will be arriving shortly." replied Kakashi. "Hokage-sama seems to know and trust this genin, even though _I've_ never seen him before... and he has a pet that he uses in battle. Kind of like a nin-animal."

"So when will he be arriving?" asked the pink haired nucience. _He's probaly weak as hell, and needs to be on a team with storng people like Sasuke-kun to improve, even a little. _

"Like I said, shortly." Sasuke snorted again and turned away from his embarrasing sensei and team mate. Unbenounst to them, a couple of dark figures were sitting in a tree, watching them with identical smirks.

_"So, what kind of entrance should we make?" _barked one of them. He turned to his companion, who was a human boy, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Let's use plan three." replied the boy. The wolf next to him smiled and let out an ear splitting howl. The whole ground shook with the volume of it and the genin and jonin below had to cover their ears. There was a flare of fire, wind, water, and leaves, and standing on top of the bridge were the blonde boy and his wolf. The wolf looked at the blonde and the boy nodded. The wolf then pounced down and tackled Sasuke, sitting comfortably on his middle section.

"Oh, get off you great lump!" grunted the raven. "Hey Naruto." he said once the blonde was on the ground. He shook hands with the blonde and leaned his hand on the wolf's head, much to his displeasure. Said wolf grumbled something inchoharent, and glared at Sasuke through the corner of his eyes.

"Yo." said Naruto. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You know these two Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded and started to explain the few times he had met Naruto in the forest. "And this furball's name is Scythe." he finished. Scythe rose up on his hind legs and muttered something in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto asked me not to talk for a while, so I don't scare anyone, so leave that part out." he whispered. Sasuke nodded and started to explain Scythe.

"He's a Reaper-wolf. I don't know much about them, besides what Naruto told me, but they used to control life and death before Shinigami took over. These," he said poking Scythe's reaper-claws, "are called reaper-claws. From what I heard, they are useful weapons, and catapults. Reaper-wolves used them to dismember a soul from its body when they were still had that responsibility. Scythe here is capable of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and of course taijutsu." he finished. Kakashi and Sakura were looking at him with large eyes, not beliving the fact that he just spoke more than one sentance.

"Well, your facts are mostly right teme, you left something out." pointed out Naruto. "Some Reaper-wolves were capable of speach. Scythe is, but he prefers not to speak so he doesn't scare anyone. Infact, he actualy has a sense of humor, as hard to belive as that is. So, any questions about me or Scythe."

"Yeah, if Scythe is capable of speach, why didn't he explain everything himself." asked Kakashi.

"Because I didn't want to." deadpanned the wolf. Then, he smirked and held up a familiar orange book. "And is this yours?" he asked evily. Kakashi's eye widened and he checked his shuriken pouch to see if the book was still there.

"How did you...? How could you slip past my guard like that."

"While you were distracted by my howl, I swiped it. I noticed you reading it while you were explaining new team mates or something like that, and I decided to relieve you of it." he then tossed it over the rail of the bridge and into the water below. Kakashi fell to his knees and started sobbing, cursing whatever god that seemed to hate him so much. Sakura started clinging to Sasuke, and whining about having a flee-bitten mongrel and a pethetic blonde kid on their team. Scythe growled while Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, these two aren't that great, why do they have to be on our great team."

_Hey Kyuubi? _Naruto called out mentaly to the fox.

_**"What!"**_

_Can you enter her mind and scare her shitless? _

_**"Or what?"**_

_Or I zap you again._

_**"Oh all right! Hey who knows, I might have fun." **_she replied as she gathered her demonic chakra to enter the pink banshee's mind. Once the feat was done, she started to howl and roar loud enough to where Sakura had to detach herself from Sasuke's arm and cover her ears—not that that helped. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who smiled innocently. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up into his hair line when he caught on to what Naruto had done.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was having the time of her life. She had already knocked Inner Sakura out, and was in the process of messing with Sakura's nerves (not the mental ones). She was making the pinkette do some drunken dance with crossed eyes while screaming something inchoharent. Then, Sakura screeched and fell unconscince, as Kyuubi gave her a mental picture of Sasuke dieing by Sakura's hands. Said fox then reentered Naruto's body, cackling evily.

_Have fun?_

_**"Hehe, you bet! You ****have**** to let me do that again sometime."**_

_Ok, but only if I'm in desperate need of entertainment._

_**"Deal!"**_

"So, what did you make her do?" asked Sasuke.

"I had her mess make Sakura more screwy in the head then she already is. She won't be able to walk right or form a complete word for a month. After that, she'll need to be put in rehab because of the mental damage that had been delt."

"Cool." Sasuke said with a pleased smirk.

"You know, Ibiki would get a kick out of you." said Kakashi, who had recovered from his loss in time to see Sakura's little dance.

"You think so? Trust me, I can do worse than that." Naruto replied. He had already met Ibiki, and thought that his tactics on mental tourture were a bit old school. Using a bored, several thousand year old demon was a lot better. "So, anything else to do?"

"Well, you and Sasuke could spar while I take Sakura to the hospital."

"You don't meen that you'll touch her volentarily do you?" asked Scythe, with a discusted look on his face.

"Unfortunetly, yes. Though I might have to burn my clothes later."

"Make that burn everything that had come into contact with... her? I think... skin included." Kakashi sighed and hesitently picked the banshee up and poofed away to the hospital. Scythe shuddered and turned to Sasuke and Naruto, who were talkin about mental tourture, or something. "Why don't you ask him to marry you while your at it, Naruto." he said with a smirk. Naruto turned red as a tomato and spluttered something that Sasuke couldn't make out. "Yeah, yeah. And same to you."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to go jump off a cliff. Not one of his best insults, but... I won't go any farther than that, for my own sake." the wolf sniffed and turned back to Naruto, barking something at him, smirk included. Naruto turned redder than he already was and knocked Scythe on the head.

"Do I even want to know?" deadpanned the raven

"Not really." Sasuke led the two to the training grounds, asking Naruto if he wanted to spar. Naruto being Naruto, accepted the offer right away. Scythe said that he would watch until it looked like his help was needed, on either side. Sasuke eventualy managed to get Naruto to surrender, but Naruto had set a trap in the side lines while the raven hadn't been looking, and when said raven plodded over there, he found himself hanging upside down, by one leg by a very strong rope. He glared at the two hystarical bystanders, who were litteraly rolling on the ground, clutching their sides.

"ALRIGHT!! You had your laugh, now let me down." demanded Sasuke. Scythe trotted over, and used one of his reaper-claws to slice through the rope. Sasuke landed in a very disgruntled heap, on his neck no less. When he got a good look at the sky, he noticed that the sun had almost disappeared beneath the tree line. "So, where are you guys staying?" he asked once he was on his feet again.

Naruto kicked a rock that was sitting by his foot, a sheepish look on his face. "Concidering that we just got in today, I'd say no where." he muttered. "And to be honest, I don't think that anyone would let me get an apartment, because of... well, you know." he grinned and scratched the back of his head. Scythe just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"How about you stay with me. I don't live in the Uchiha manor anymore, but my apartment is large enough by far." Naruto's eyes brightened at the thought and he vigerously nodded his head (so vigerously that it made him dizzy). "Come on. And we might have to do something about Scythe's reaper-claws. If any of the elder villagers saw him, they would have a hallmark hernia."

"We already have that covered." replied the wolf. Naruto tossed him a body tight vest—blue with dark blue trim, and not chunin or jonin like vest either, the cloth type—and the wolf folded his reaper-claws down the the side of his body, and pressed them into his thick fur. Then he nosed his way into the vest—it was a good thing that it didn't have any buttons or zippers for him to do up. The sleeves came down to about his elbows and it looked comfortable enough, but you could see Scythe's obvious discomfort at having his reaper-claws folded like that. But because of his thick fur, there was no trace of them. Shaking himself to get used to the feeling of the clothing, he looked at Sasuke, silently asking if they were leaving. Sasuke snorted and started on the way back to his apartment.

"Jeez, you call this an apartment?! This is a house. How much did it cost to buy?"asked Naruto

"Quit being so nosy." rebuked Scythe quietly. He brushed past the blonde and into the apartment, following Sasuke. "I've seen bigger apartments than this, but who am I to complain. I've been living in a dirt den for five years with a loud mouthed blonde and my sister." he muttered

"Splash is your sister?" Scythe nodded and climbed up onto the couch, looking around the living room with mild curiosity. "I have a spare room that you can use Naruto. I'm not sure about sleeping arrangements for Scythe though." Sasuke said from in the kitchen.

"I'm good here!" called Scythe, laying down on the couch.

"Ok, just don't get fleas in my fabric."

"Fleas!? I. Don't. Get. Fleas. That's a dog thing." growled the wolf, slightly offended. He snorted and turned around, his long bushy tail hanging off the side of the comfortable couch. Sasuke came in a little later and placed a plate of sushi infront of the wolf, going back into the kitchen to eat his. Naruto walked in and whispered something to him, an evil grin presant on his face. Scythe nodded and finished his sushi rapidly—but not so fast that he made himself sick—and clambered off the couch, slinking silently into Sasuke's room.

He came out a little later with a pleased smirk, laying down infront of the two boys as they watched a movie. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. We just put it on. Where did you creep off to is what I'd like to know." replied Sasuke, cocking an eyebrow at the light brown wolf.

"No where." came the innocent reply. Naruto almost didn't hold back a snicker, as he thought of what the raven's reaction to their little presents would be.

_**There's chappie 1. What will Naruto and Scythe's 'presents' be? Oooh the suspence. But really... review!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Mission to the Land of Waves

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

No warnings in this chappie except for a but cranky Scythe and a lot of swearing, plus a lot of gruesome detail. I own nothin'.

Chapter 2- The Mission to the Land of Waves

"YYYEEEEAAAARRRRGGG!!!!" Sasuke screamed the next morning. Yes, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, the same Sasuke Uchiha who is other wise known as the human ice cube. A bucket of pink paint had just been dumped on his already wet head. Scythe had rigged it to dump its self on him at that exact time, a bucket of cold water just before it. Anyway—said human ice cube stormed out of his bed room and glared at Scythe until he woke up, feeling an entense gaze on him.

"Nice hair. It really goes nice with your... well, everything." he said with an innocent smile.

"Very funny. Now, is this what you were up to last night?" before Scythe could answer, a sleepy yawn interupted him, and they turned to see Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his hair and clothes disheveled.

"Jeez, who died?" then he saw Sasuke. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Your pet dumped a bucket of cold water, then a bucket of pink paint on me. What else do you think happened?!" he snapped.

"All right. I have three points to give." Scythe interupted, "1) Naruto is responsible for this, 2) he told me to do it, and 3) I'M NOT HIS GOD DAMNED PET!!!" he bellowed before sitting up to scratch at his chin.

"I thought that you said that you didn't get fleas." Sasuke said darkly.

"I did. I'm shedding. It's getting colder, so my fur is growing out, and my old coat is falling out giving me hell, because I have to scratch at it every other second." he replied while scratching, fur flying around him.

"Oh joy. When ever he sheds, he gets cranky and irritable." said Naruto, wincing. Sasuke sighed and went into the bathroom, he had to wash all of this off before it dried, then clean up his house. About ten minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, to find his house completely clean, not a spot of pink paint left. Not only that, but there wasn't the constant bickering of Naruto and Scythe.

"Hn, must have already gone to the bridge." there wasn't much point when Kakashi was going to be two hours late. Sasuke decided to start on his own way, and took back roads to avoid his fanclub. He did not want to be swamped and molested... again. He was just thankful he still had his virginity.

Shaking his head to dismiss those... disturbing if nothing less, thoughts, Sasuke smirked. He was thankful to Kyuubi and Naruto in many ways for getting rid of Sakura for the time being. He wouldn't have to put up with her clingyness and annoying voice for a good long time.

When he reached the bridge, Sasuke grunted a greeting, only one of the two there heard. Scythe had taken Kakashi's absense to the greatest advantage and was taking a nap. Sasuke smirked in amusement when a clump of loose fur tickled his nose, making the wolf sneeze and wake up abruptly. Said wolf glared at a snickering Naruto, rolloing onto his back—his hidden reaper-claws making that quite difficult.

---Four Hours and one cranky cat later---

"Now then, your next mission is... to babysitting for the Fire Lord, shopping for..." Sarutobi was cut off by Naruto.

"NO!! NO WAY IN HELL!!! Why do we have to get such lame missions!? We're ninja, and what kind of ninja shops for a mission?" Iruka got up to rebuke the blonde, but Sarutobi waved his hand dismissivly, and smiled.

"Maybe it's time you got a better mission. This one is a C-rank, escort and protection. You are going to escort the head bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves and protect him until the bridge connect ing the land of wavest to the contenent. Show him in!" the door creaked open and an old man walked in. Scythe almost gagged at his smell—sweat and alcohol, not pretty.

"What the hell? I asked for four ninja, not one ninja, a couple of brats, and a flea bitten mutt." slurred the drunk man. Naruto gulped at the dark aura surrounding Scythe and backed up several stepps as he twitched. "Those brats look like they couldn't protect someone as important as me, especialy that short one with the stupid looking face." it was Naruto's turn to twitch. He charged the old man—who introduced himself as Tazuna—with an exclimation of:  
"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" before he could reach the old man, Kakashi caught him and bonked him on the head, stopping the blonde's futile struggles. His eye curved up in an upside down U and he scratched the back of his head with his free hand sheepishly.

"Sorry about him. He's quite active, and dosen't know when to shut up and hold still." he growled the last part to Naruto who was looking out the window, finding a passing crow quite interesting (ahou!). Kakashi dropped the blonde and led the man out the door, followed by Sasuke and Scythe, Naruto trailing behind. When they reached the gates, Kakashi ordered the others to go home and pack before poofing away to do just that. Scythe layed down and tried to fall asleep while waiting, but Tazuna's constant belching and complaining made it ond heck of a task. Finaly he snapped and bellowed at the old man,

"Would you shut the hell up?! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep, or is your mind so clouded with sake that you can't think straight!?" the old man stepped back a bit, wanting to get as far away as possible from the fuming wolf.

"Nice, though the last part was a bit much." said Sasuke as he and Naruto came up. They had to wait for about twenty minutes for Kakashi to finaly show up before they set out.

About three hours—and a lot of questions from Naruto—later, Scythe let out a surprised snort and growled almost inaudibly to Naruto, _"Notice anything strange about this setting?"_ there on the side of the road, was a puddle—but it hadn't rained in three days, and it was unusualy warm for early fall, so the puddle would have evaporated. Naruto nodded a very tiny nod, and kept walking, but stayed on his guard.

All of a sudden, two men in black clothing appeared and wrapped chains around Kakashi while pointing a sword at Scythe's heart. Problem, Scythe couldn't use the substitution jutsu, his unusual chakra made it near impossible for him to pull it off corectly, and he always said that he never needed it. "Two down." said one of the men as he pulled the chains around Kakashi tight. The other one plunged the the sword into Scythe's heart. The wolf went limp, but then, he started to laugh in an almost evil way.

You see, Reaper-wolves can't be killed by wounds... or anything else. They don't have souls, beating hearts and emotions yes, but not souls. There is only one way to kill a Reaper-wolf, and Scythe had never told anyone, not even Naruto. He didn't trust anyone with the secret.

"I'm curious. After killing me, what is it you planned on doing next? (quote from potc1)" he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his chest, before disappearing. He reappeared behind the one who had stabbed him, pulling his paw back and plunging it through the hunter nin's back, bringing it out the other side holding his heart. "Just as I thought, black. Here hold this." the man did as he was told, but he looked a bit sick. Scythe then reached back into the man, grabbing several of his ribs and broke them off, making the hunter nin scream in agony. Then, he grabbed the man's spine, and broke it, making him fall to the ground, still holding his own heart. Scythe then stabbed the man's heart with the ribs that he had broken off... it spurted blood, and stopped beating.

Sasuke and Tazuna looked away from the gruesome scene, a bit green. Naruto just stood there with a blank expression. They had been attacked several times in the forest when he still lived out there with the sibling wolves and Scythe had done the same thing. Said wolf had already taken care of the other hunter nin, dumping his body next to his partner's.

When Sasuke and Tazuna regained their composure, Scythe was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke felt something land on his head, and picked it up. He yelped in surprise and dropped the headless bird that had landed on his head. Said bird was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, Scythe was in its place. His arm was already clean of all blood, and he looked like he hadn't just killed two men in the most painful way possible, then almost made Sasuke wet himself. The life of a Reaper-wolf, ain't it wonderful.

"You can come out now Kakashi." the wolf grunted. Kakashi appeared beside the wolf and tried to knock him over, but was easily dodged, and Kakashi ended up the one on the ground. "Nice try. What are you, two?" Kakashi grunted and got up, dusting himself off.

"From the looks of it, those hunter nin are specialy trained to never give up or stop fighting. And it wasn't us they were after."

"It was the old man." Naruto finished. All eyes snapped to said old man, and glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was?" Kakashi asked in an eirily calm voice. "We could have all been killed and you would be to blame because it was you that lied in the mission statement. Why would you do such a thing?"

Tazuna sighed and closed his eyes. "The Land of Waves is in a terrible crisis. We have almost no money, and can barely keep ourselves alive. An evil man, Gatou, is determend to stop us from completing the bridge, increasing trade and income. He constantly sends out his thugs to kill any who rebel against him. We're down to our last few men who are brave enough to contiue building the bridge." he shook his head, "If you want to leave me to fend for my self, go ahead, I won't stop you. But when I'm killed and my daughter is alone with my grandson, crying their eyes out, they will curse you for abandoning me in my time of need."

"Nice sob story, but... I'm not buying." Scythe cut in. The other three nodded and continued to glare at the old man. "But, my vote doesn't count as far as what we do, I'm just the wolf who saved your sorry ass. Kakashi, what do you say."

"We continue the mission, though it just shot up to an A-rank." the perverted scarecrow said with a sigh. He always said that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are lower than trash. They would continue with the mission, and hopefuly wouldn't run into too much trouble.

_**Well, there's chappie two, and I am well aware that I skipped Konahamaru. He annoys the hell out of me, so I decided to leave him to his own devices. Review!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Going All Out

Naruto of the Reaper-wolves 

Warning: Cranky Scythe, perverted Kyuubi, and minor boyxboy interaction. Plus, Sakura death. YAY!! does a happy dance

I own nothing 'cept the Ocs and this plot.

Chapter 3- Going All Out

_Ugh! Kyuubi! For the millionth time this hour... out of my head! _Scythe screamed mentaly. Kyuubi was curently in his head, tourturing him by talking enlessly about this and that. In other words, Scythe was having a hard time to get to sleep.

_**"Awww, but why?"**_

_Because I said to. OUT!! _the wolf was starting to twitch.

_**"No! You know, you have a really good personality." **_note the sarcasm.

_And it can get better!_

Now what she said next was a bit random, so don't get me wrong here. _**"I wonder how you are in bed?"**_

"WHAT??!!!" this time, it wasn't a mental question/comment. Naruto's head jerked up, and Sasuke—who was sitting comfortably on the window seil—promptly fell off of said window seil. They were in Tazuna's house, having reached it late that night—a confrontation with a man named Zabuza slowed them down—and were trying to sleep. Kyuubi and Scythe made it quite a feat.

"Wha'? What happened?" slurred Naruto sleepily.

"Who screamed?" demanded Sasuke. He glared a Scythe, who looked around innocently.

"I didn't hear anything." said the wolf. He grinned at Sasuke and layed his head back down.

_**"Smooth..."**_

_Aren't you supposed to be in Naruto's head instead of mine?_

_**"Yeah, but the kid's wet dreams just aren't cutting it."**_

_Wet. Dreams?... Who the hell is he dreaming about?!_

_**"Our favourite Uchiha of course! What? Did you think it was about Sakura? As if."**_

_Lovely, just peachy. He's gay! Then again, I have a sneaking suspicion that you had something to do with that._

_**"Nope! This is his choice, not mine. Besides, there's someone else I like."**_

_I wonder who... _the wolf thought sarcasticly. _Out! Or I do what Naruto does when you're being a nucience._

_**"Fine, fine. I'm going."**_

Scythe felt her presence leave and sighed, catching Sasuke's attention. "What are you sighing about?"

"Just got rid of an annoying pest." Sasuke nodded in understandng and turned his eyes back out the window. There was a longing in his eyes as he glanced momentarily at Naruto, and Scythe had a thought about why. _Hmm..._

_**"You know, I still think it could work out between us."**_

_Kyuubi! OUT NOW!!! And don't come back this time! _He heard Kyuubi grunt and disappear. Laying his head down, he fell into a deep sleep.

--The Next Day--

Kakashi, who was curently on crutches, had essembled the two genin and wolf in a clearing somewhere in the forest. He was holding a scroll, reading it with a pleased twinkle in his eyes. He rolled up the scroll, and smiled behind his mask. "Well, depending on how you look at it, I have some news. Due to the extreme mental damage that Sakura underwent, she has passed on. So, under order from the Hokage, we are once again in search of a new team mate. Scythe would be it, but he isn't human so..."

"Hey! I'm closer to human then that pink banshee was. Why can't I be the replacement?" he demanded, his ears twitching. An idea struck Naruto out of the blue, and he snapped his fingers.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think that I have the perfect replacement for us." he nodded to Scythe who bit his paw, drawing blood, and flashed through hand seals—that he could remarkebly do.

_I am so going to regret this. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi! (Summoning Jutsu: Nine-Tails)" there was a puff of smoke, and in its place was a woman that appeared the same age as the genin... clinging to Scythe's neck. _Yup, I'm regretting this. _Her red hair was long, but tied up in a high ponytail, she was wearing a simple grey T-shirt with crimson trim, and black jeans with black ninja sandals to go with it. Did I mention the red fox ears and nine red fox tails... yeah, that's what she had. 'Course, that's because she was none other than Kyuubi. Scythe was twitching at the close contact, and pushed her off.

Kyuubi stood up and flashed Kakashi a grin, who might I add was staring at her with wide eyes. "Yo! I hear that you need a replacement."

"Oh don't act so innocent when you were listening to the whole conversation Kyuubi!" Naruto and Scythe yelled at the same time. Kyuubi sweatdropped and scratched her head sheepishly.

"I suppose you will do. After all, its not every day that a legandary demon joins up with a genin squad. Now! Today's exercise will be in chakra control. You will be climbing trees, without using your hands."

"How is that supposed to help us?" Sasuke asked skepticly.

"Simple, a ninja with out chakra control is about a usefull as a two year old. To survive a ninja must have complete control over their chakra and be able to perform nin, gen, and taijutsu. Though taijutsu doesn't require as much, infact very little, chakra, you need to chanal it corectly to be able to put maximum force behind your blows." Kakashi hobbled up to a tree, placing his foot on it, and continued to walk up it, stopping and hanging down on the underside of a branch.

"Oh that's easy! Scythe and Splash already taught me that." Naruto blurted out. "As well as the water walking and air walking."

"Air walking?" Sasuke asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah! Its great for staying hidden, and makes it harder for you to be tracked. Problem is, it took me a month to get it down comletely."

"A month and a half you meen." Scythe corrected. He snickered at Naruto's glare and found a falling leaf very interesting all of a sudden.

Kyuubi meanwhile was staring at her heart throb with huge eyes. Scythe finaly noticed that he was being watched and sighed. "You know, its concidered rude to stare." Kyuubi nearly jumped out of her skin, and forced a grin, laughing slightly.

"Wh-what do you meen? I wasn't staring." she defended poorly

"Mmhmm... sure you weren't. Come on Naruto, while Sasuke is doing the tree climbing, lets train." he and Naruto sprinted off into the forest, and the air was almost emeidiatly filled with growls, grunts and the clanging of kunai against claws and fangs. Naruto was thrown out of the forest, skidding to a stop about eight meters away from it, Scythe leaping after him.

No sooner had Naruto staggered to his feet, was he faced with the very sharp fangs of his wolf companion. He grabbed the upper and lower jaw of said wolf's mouth, and pushed him back, throwing several shuriken after him. Three of five shuriken hit their targets, and Scythe grunted, pulling them out quickly. Naruto tackled him, rolling several times with the wolf, exvchanging punches, kicks, bites, and slashes. Kyuubi had to duck as Naruto was sent sailing over her head, Scythe following.

The blonde took out a kunai, and held it up in defense as Scythe brought his claws down attempting to slash his face right off his head. Scythe then used his other forepaw to flip Naruto into the air, appearing above him and balling his paw into a fist, throwing it dead center in the blonde's chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him crashing to the ground.

The rest of Team 7, minus Kyuubi, winced at this display of power and brute force. Sasuke gulped, praying that he was never on the receiving end of those two's attacks. "Is that normal?" he asked.

"No, that's about a fifth of what they normaly do. Looks like I'm gonna be busy healing broken bones, regenerating limbs, and sealing up cuts and gashes." replied the fox.

"Regenerating limbs?" Kakashi asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, when ever they train, Naruto looses some form of appendage.Scythe doesn't use special treatment just because they're partners as far as ninja training and stuff goes. Last time, Scythe got mad enough at the brat that he wanted to make sure that Naruto never had kids... he succeded, but I was able to replace... 'it.'" Kyuubi shook her head and sighed as an explosion shook the ground, making Kakashi and Sasuke stumble.

"That would be Scythe's 'Makyou No Ran.' (war of evil men) He must be really going all out." Kakashi gulped at the jutsu name. It was said to summon souls from hell and make them fight for who ever summoned them, and not stop until they were ordered to do so. "Must have summoned some demon this time. Normaly its just humans." again, Kakashi gulped. Then, everything was deathly still. "They're done. Now, lets see, injury check..." she trailed off as she mentaly checked Naruto's injuries. Five broken ribs, a fractured skull, missing a hand and a leg, fractured arm, an a hell of a lot of gashes. Joy.

She glanced at the others—Kakashi was standing stark still, and Sasuke had taken refuge in a tree, suddenly getting the tree climbing thing down quickly—and grinned. "Be right back." and she poofed to Naruto's location.

Sasuke had to cover his ears at the almost girly screech that echoed through the area, coming from Scythe, then a very violent bellow from Kyuubi.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!!!!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM IF HE DIDN'T HAVE ME TO HEAL HIM!!!" silence... "I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T MIND!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE TO HEAL?!!! ALL DAY!! NORMALY IT WOULD TAKE A COULPLE OF HOURS!!!" more silence... "GO TO HELL!!!" then this time, the silence remained. Scythe burst out of the bushes, running for dear life, and hid behind Kakashi.

Scythe sighed and chuckled nervously. "Women are insane in more than one way." he muttered. Sasuke noticed several still sizling burns on his fur, and guessed that it was Kyuubi's doing. The wolf sighed and slumped to the ground beside the tree that Sasuke was in, muttering something incoharent.

_**There you go! That one was a filler chappie, but look at the bright side... SAKURA'S GONE FOR GOOD!!! YAHOOOO!!! And sorry to Sakura lovers—how ever few there may be—for killing off Sakura... well, not really sorry, but its required of me to apologize according to my stupid grandparents. Ja!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Battle on the Bridge

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

Warning: Minor Yaoi and language.

I own nothing 'cept the Ocs and this plot.

Chapter 4- Battle on the Bridge

CLANG!! "OUCH!!" Naruto's head swivled in Scythe's direction to see a metal support beam laying on the middle of his back. Tazuna had asked for the genin to help build the bridge because almost all of the workers had quit because of the threat from Gato.

Scythe grunted and tried to shift the beam off of his back, to no avail. "A little help here!" he called. Naruto and Kyuubi ran over to the wolf, lifting the beam off of his back, said wolf quickly scrambling out of the way before it was dropped on him again. He rolled his spine, several loud cracks could be heard. "Oh, that is so not good for my back." he then lifted his head and glared at the man operating the crain that was previously holding the beam. "I said lower it! Not drop it on my back!" he bellowed.

"Sorry!" the man yelled back. Naruto created several clones to lift the beam back up and Scythe looped the straps back around it, motioning to the man to lift it higher. Going back to what he was previously doing, and leaving Scythe to his own devices, Naruto continued drilling several screws into place next to Sasuke.

"Is it me... or is Scythe more of a joker than you and Kyuubi?" the raven asked. Naruto chuckled a little and drilled the next screw in place.

"Sometimes yes. But as you already know, he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes."

"I heard that!" the light brown wolf called from across the bridge. He had gotten the beam to the right place and had jumped up to knock it into place, Kyuubi drilling it into a fixed position. Leaping down from the beam that was about twenty feet in the air, he padded over to the genin boys and shoved Naruto playfuly. "Though you're right."

He was about to say something else, but a thick mist cut him off. The wolf looked around and flattened his ears against his head, growling in a threatening way. A dark laughter echoed through out the misted area and Sasuke could see a tall figure standing behind Tazuna.

"Get down!!" he yelled. The old man ducked just in time, a huge sword swung across the space where his head would have been. The genin and wolf were joined by Kyuubi, who had been hammering some boards to the side of the bridge. They raced over to where Tazuna was, but another figure—the hunter nin from earlier encounters with Zabuza—bared their way.

"Kakashi!" Scythe bellowed. "Get the old man out of here!" the copy nin nodded and went over to Tazuna. But before he could get Tazuna away from the threat, Zabuza appeared and tried to shorten him by several feet. They engaged in a battle while the hunter nin started to fight the genin. "Kyuubi, protect Tazuna. If you need back up, just whistle and I'll be there." Scythe ordered. Kyuubi muttered an agreement and sprinted over to the old man, taking out a kunai and got into a battle stance, ready to protect him with her life.

Haku did several one-handed seals and a dome of ice mirrors was formed around the remaining genin and wolf. He stepped into one and melted into it, his image appearing in all of the other mirrors.

"I've seen this technique before." Scythe muttered. "Nothing can melt it. And you need emence power to break the mirrors. They're as hard as dimonds." Naruto and Sasuke—who had been thinking of using a fire jutsu on the mirrors—nodded and got ready to dodge any potential attacks.

"So, you've seen my bloodline's attacks and techniques before?" Haku said in a smooth voice. "You must be a very old animal, and a world traveler."

"You could say that." the wolf growled back, not liking being called old, even though he was older than old man Sarutobi. Haku said nothing in return, he just took out several sebon needls and threw them. Sasuke and Naruto were able to dodge most of them, while Scythe used his greater speed to his advantage and was able to avoid all of them. He would have a hell of a time getting them out of himself with his thick pelt.

Naruto created several shadow clones and they all ran at the mirrors in an attempt to distract Haku while Sasuke and Scythe—who were the quick thinkers of the three of them—came up with a plan to take the guy out. Haku destroyed all of the clones and threw Naruto back. Scythe saw Sasuke tense out of the corner of his eye as Naruto hit the ground with a THUD. The wolf couldn't help but snicker as he read the raven like a book—a unique ability that he had—and found out his real feelings about the blonde.

Blinking to snap himself out of his stupor, Sasuke asked Naruto to create more shadow clones. The blonde complied and charged at the mirrors again. Sasuke kicked some water from a puddle into the air and watched carefuly, trying to pick up on any movements. He smirked as he saw some of the water in the air move as Haku sped from mirror to mirror.

Before he could do anything, the hunter nin threw more sebon needls, almost all of them sticking into Sasuke's and Naruto's backs and chests—Scythe was able to dodge all of them again. This time when Haku sped out of one mirror, Sasuke flashed through the seals for a fire jutsu, blowing out a long stream of fire. Some of it singed the edge of Haku's clothes. _'I think I'm starting to get the hang of this.' _he thought.

He noticed that Naruto was swaying a little and went to help him, but Scythe stopped him. "Leave him. He'll be fine, concentrate on the fight." he growled, his eyes not leaving Haku's image in the mirrors.

"But..."

"No buts!! Naruto will be fine. Just give him time to regain some chakra and he'll be back in the fight." there was a note of finality in the wolf's voice, leaving no room for arguments. Sasuke nodded and his eyes followed Scythe's to the mirrors.

"Can you tell which one is the real one?" he asked.

"Vaugely. Its hard to tell, but I can follow his movements to an extent." Sasuke nodded again. Haku threw more sebon and this time, most of them were aimed at Naruto, who was still a bit slugish. The blonde dodged about half of them, the rest burying themselves deep in his body. Sasuke felt rage boiling deep in the pit of his stomache, and ran to protect Naruto while Scythe stood still, his eyes closed.

Haku continued his barage of sebon while Scythe concentrated on what ever it was that he was doing. Naruto fell to the ground unconscience, and Sasuke had to pick him up to avoid the sebon and protect the dobe. All movement stopped as the ground started to shake and a pillar of stone shot up and crashed through one of the mirrors, oblitherating it then disappearing again.

_'So that's what he was doing. He was gathering chakra for an attack.' _Sasuke thought. Naruto groaned and sat up. He looked ready to pass out again, but kept it together. "Don't you pass out on me again dobe. I can't keep protecting you." the raven said.

"Then don't. I never asked for your help." the blonde replied with a groan before passing out again. Sasuke bent his head, rage boiling in his stomache again. When he opened his eyes again, Haku let out a surprised gasp as he looked into the red eyes of the Sharingan.

"So, you're and Uchiha. This will certanly be interesting." the ground shook again and another stone pillar shot up through the mirror that Haku's voice was coming from. Scythe had been watching and waiting for Haku to speak or move again so he could attack, but the bastard had moved to another mirror by the time the pillar destroyed the mirror that he was previously in. The pillar disappeared and Scythe grunted in disappointment.

_'Attacking the wolf or the Uchiha would be pointless. But maybe, if I attacked their friend...' _the hunter nin thought. He moved from the mirror that he was in, speeding in Naruto's direction. Sasuke and Scythe sprinted to protect the blonde. Sasuke was faster, and knocked Haku away, but not before taking the full attack. Needls embedded themselves deep in the Uchiha's neck, making him cough up blood.

Naruto came to just in time to see Sasuke stop infront of him. As his vision cleared, he saw Haku laying on the ground, and Sasuke standing infront of him.

"Hey! You did it Sasuke! Huh...?" he stopped short when he saw the raven's condition.

"Heh, you've always been such a pain in the ass." Sasuke said with a weak smirk. Naruto stood up slightly and blinked. Then he took in a deep breath and yelled,

"I didn't ask for this! Why didn't you just mind your own buisiness?! Why did you protect me!?"

"Heh, I don't know why." the raven replied weakly. "My body... it just moved on its own." he groaned before starting to fall backwards. He braced himself, ready to hit the concrete, but Naruto rushed forward to catch him. "You... You've always been in the way. I suppose that's why I fell for you." Sasuke reached up weakly and cupped his hand around Naruto's cheek. He lifted his head slightly and his lips colided with Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widened slightly, but he returned the kiss. When they broke away Sasuke smirked and said, "Naruto, don't let your dream die. I love you." then, he went limp, his onyx eyes empty and closed.

Haku stood up and and turned to the pair. He didn't notice that Scythe was breathing heavily in the background, trying to fight back the rage that was quickly surging to the surface inside him. "Is this the first time you've seen a comrad die in battle? This is the way of the shinobi, to be used as tools and nothing more." Naruto didn't reply, he just continued to stare blankly down at Sasuke's unmoving body.

Killing intent sprung forward, making Haku's gaze snap to Scythe. The wolf's eyes were glowing completely white, and his light brown fur was growing out and changing to a dusty brown-white. "Shut the hell up." he growled. His voice was dripping with so much mailice that it made Haku shiver.

The wolf started to grow in size, doubling, tripling in size until his back burst through the mirror dome. The vest that he was wearing was torn to shreads and his reaper-claws were held in the air like a scorpian's tail. Scythe let out a howl that could be heard all the way back in Konoha, and growled.

"Haku, for the crimes you have comited, I—Scythe, also known as Howling White Death—comend you to death. You will be sent to Hell and be given the most horrible punishments imaginable."

_**TBC**_

_**There's this chappie! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Scythe Unleashed

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

I own nothing 'cept the Ocs and this plot.

Chapter 5- Reaper-Wolf's Fury, Scythe Unleashed!

Scythe drew his masive paw up and slammed it down on the remaining mirrors. Haku leaped back and threw sebon needles, knowing they would have no effect on the furious wolf. The wolf just growled and swatted the tiny wepons away.

"You will pay for what you did." the growled, his voice dripping with venom. His head dove down in an attempt to bite Haku in half. Every pawstep resulted in a dent in the bridge due to his emence size.

Kyuubi was staring up at the wolf as he swatted and snapped at the hunter nin, her mouth agape. She stared into his empty white eyes and flinched at the cold white fury that could be detected there. _'I have to stop him before innocent lives are lost.' _She knew that she couldn't leave Tazuna alone, but she also knew that if Scythe was left to soak in his fury, he would snap. The same thing happened to her when a Konoha shinobi—who reeked of snakes—had killed her brother and sisters.

"Go ahead. I don't think that I'll be in any more danger than I am right here." Tazuna said, as if reading her thoughts. They ducked as Scythe's tail swung over their heads as he turned around to catch Haku. Kyuubi nodded and leaped away. She vaugly saw Naruto and Sasuke on the ground, not moving.

_'So that's why he's like this! Naruto and Sasuke were brought down.'_ Naruto wasn't dead, she knew that much, because if he was, she would be dead too. She could feel this empty emotion radiating off the blonde, and guessed that it was Sasuke that was in the danger of dieing.

The fox demon landed on Scythe's nose, causing him to stop short and stare at her with his empty eyes. He didn't seem to recognize her, and growled, ready to smash her to peices.

"Scythe! Don't you recognize me?!" she yelled. "You have to stop this! If you continue, you'll lose yourself!" Scythe stopped short, his head jerked and his eyes drooped. Lowering his head, the wolf started to shrink, his fur changing back to its regular light brown, and his eye regaining their pale grey color. Kyuubi jumped off his nose and landed next to the still shrinking wolf.

When he was back to his regular size—which was the size of a calf—he groaned and staggered. Kyuubi placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He looked at the kitsune drowsily and grinned before dropping to the ground.

"Where's Haku?" Kyuubi asked. Scythe shook his head and sighed, too weak to say anything. No sooner did he do that, did Haku land infront of them. His mask had been knocked off, revealing pale porcelin skin, and empty eyes.

"Why did you stop him? He wanted to kill me, so why didn't you let him?" he asked in an empty voice, deprived of all emotion.

"Because, if he had killed you, and continued to be the way he was, then his mind would have snapped. Innocent lives would have been lost." Scythe looked away, shame evident on his face. He had never lost control like that, never. And he never wanted to again. That cold fury, it scared him, even though he would never admit it. He was grateful to Kyuubi for stopping him, but that didn't change the fact that he lost control of his emotions and actions.

A loud chirping filled the air, coming from the area wher Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting. Haku went to protect Zabuza, but Scythe's voice stopped him.

"Haku wait! Don't, you'll be killed. Let me go."

"Why you?"

"Because..." he replied with a smirk. "I can't die." the wolf staggered to his feet and poofed to the location of the chirping. Just as Kakashi's Raikiri was about to colide with Zabuza's chest, Scythe appeared infront of him, knocking his hand to the side and head butting the copy nin back several feet.

"Scythe! Get out of the way! This man deserves to die." Kakashi ordered. Scythe shook his head.

"No Kakashi. Did you ever stop to think that maybe, he was being controled be Gato? He was employed because he needed money. What Zabuza doesn't know is that Gato has a nasty habit of killing his emploies before he has to pay them." Zabuza's eyes widened and he lowered his head. "True Zabuza's reputation speaks for itself, but that is because of the way that the Mizukage had their ninja train. It was an all out battle, only one could survive." this time, Kakashi's eyes widened.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. Everyone's attention was focased at the end of the bridge. "So, this is the famous demon of the mist eh?" Gato sneered. "You're nothing but a kitten. Being taken out by some brats, and old man, and a mutt? I'm disappointed." Scythe growled and lowered his head.

"The spirit world will be busy tonight." he muttered. "Kakashi? Mind if I go on a killing spree?" he asked, glaring at the copy nin, daring him to say no. Kakashi nodded and Scythe disappeared and reappeared infront of Gato. "Why hello there." he said with a smirk before slicing the man's head off with his reaper-claws. Then, he jumped from man to man, disarming them and running them through. When he was done, he pushed the bodies into the river, making sure that no blood came to the surface and poluting the water.

Kakashi meanwhile had tied Zabuza up with Haku. Scythe walked past them and to Naruto and Kyuubi, who were staring down a Sasuke's unmoving body with tears in their eyes.

"This is my least favorite part of being a Reaper-wolf." he mumbled. He drew his reaper-claws up, ready to take the raven's soul from its body, but Naruto stopped him.

"Scythe, please don't. Isn't there any way that we can save him?" he said pleadingly.

"Remove the needles from his neck!" Haku called from down the bridge. Kyuubi nodded and carefuly removed the sebon from Sasuke's neck. The raven let out a gasping breath, trying to get the air back in his lungs. Naruto smiled a true happy smile and hugged the raven close while Scythe looked on from his spot next to Kyuubi.

"Oi, get off dobe. I can't breathe with you clinging to my neck." Sasuke grunted. Kyuubi and Scythe laughed as Naruto sat up and blushed. They proceeded to remove the sebon from the two genin, earning a wince and a hiss every time one was taken out of their bodies.

"S-so is every thing you said true Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitently. Sasuke blushed twenty interesting colors of red before nodding. Naruto hugged him again, this time, tears of joy streaking his cheeks. Sasuke returned the hug warmly, a soft smile on his face.

The two onlookers decided to give them some privacy, and walked back to Kakashi and Tazuna. "So, what are we going to do with these two?" Scythe asked.

"We'll bring them back to Konoha and see what Hokage-sama has to say." the copy nin replied.

"Do you think that old man Sarutobi will let them become Konoha shinobi? Who knows, they may come in handy." Kyuubi pointed out. Zabuza and Haku brightened up at this, but held their hope lightly. Kakashi shrugged and called Naruto and Sasuke over. The blonde had to support the raven. It was either, lean on Naruto, or crawl back to the others. So, in order to save the pride he had left, Sasuke leaned on Naruto for support—not that he had a problem with that.

"Lets get home and rest up. When we're fully recovered, we'll continue working on the bridge and go home." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and when they turned around, they saw the whole village standing at the end of the bridge connected to land. Inari had managed to round them up and bring them to the bridge to help fight, but when they saw that Scythe had it handled, they sat back and watched.

---About a week later---

Repairs on the bridge were going well. It would only take a couple more days for it to be finished, and having two extra hands was a huge help. Tazuna watched proudly as the bridge was being finished. Stepping back, he narrowly avoided being hit in the head by a long and very, very heavy beam that was being carried by Zabuza and Scythe. The wolf was standing on his hind legs, the beam resting on his shoulder and following the former mist nin as they carried the beam to the far end of the bridge.

"Whoops, sorry old man!" the wolf called. His formaly dark blue vest had been replaced by a black one with gray trim and a green dragon who's tail started at the lower back left corner of the vest, wrapped around the wolf's body twice before ending on his right shoulder, a red and orange flame coming out of its mouth. Scythe was also wearing gold bands around his wrists and silver ones around his ankles, giving off an intimidating look.

Zabuza and Scythe had become good friends while they recovered and built the bridge. They got along great and had similar personalities. Sadistic, hard-nosed, sarcastic, but at the same time jokers. Sasuke and Naruto had also grown closer and planned on starting to date each other when they got home. While Kyuubi... she still had her heart set on getting Scythe, who concidered her a good friend and nothing more at the moment.

CLANG!! "OH NOT AGAIN!!!" Tazuna looked over to Scythe to see him, once again, underneath the beam that had been, once again, dropped from a crane onto his back. Zabuza, Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, and Kakashi were all laughing at his expence while Haku rolled his eyes and continued working.

"Haha, very funny. Get this thing off me!" Naruto and Sasuke lifted it off the wolf and said wolf, once again, glared at the man operating the crane. "When I say lower it, that does. Not. Mean. Drop it on my back! How many times must I tell you!!?" he bellowed.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!? Oh you're not sorry! Not yet!!" he went to leap at the man, but Kyuubi's foot on his tail stopped him, and made him yelp. He settled for a grunt and a glare at the man, that would have killed him and made him burn up if glares could do that. Everyone just continued to laugh.

---Three Days Later---

The bridge was finished, and the Konoha shinobi and missing nin were about to leave. After a congratulations from said shinobi and a grateful thank you from the village, the bridge was named the 'Great Konoha Bridge.' (yes I know that is not what it is called in the anime. Live with it!) The shinobi waved goodbye and started to walk away.

"Well, that was an interesting mission." Naruto commented from his place next to Sasuke.

"Hmm, yes I suppose it was." Scythe said. "You two finaly admit your love for each other; I almost go on a rampage and save a missing nin; and said missing nin and his partner in crime are coming back with us to Konoha. Yes I could say it was an interesting mission. Kyuubi, think you could give us a quick lift home?" Kyuubi nodded and transformed into her kitsune form, slightly small than the size she was when she attacked Konoha. The shinobi and wolf clambered up one of her tails and onto her back, and the fox demon padded off in the direction of the village.

_**TBC**_

_**There's chappie 5! Reviews would be nice!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Scythe's Past

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves 

I own nothing 'cept the Ocs and this plot.

Chapter 6

Let's just say that when the chunin guarding the north gates of Konoha saw Kyuubi sauntering in their direction, they nearly had a hallmark hernia and then some. They rushed to the Hokage Tower and informed Saurtobi, the the old man just waved it off as if it was nothing. The chunin thought that he had gone senile, and rushed back to the gates to see Kyuubi unloading the genin, wolf and Kakashi, along with Zabuza and Haku. They glared at Naruto and started to say something, but Sasuke beat them to it.

"The last time someone insulted Naruto or Kyuubi, Scythe here tied them in a knot." he deadpanned, glaring at the chunin. It was true. The last time that someone had insulted either of aforementioned persons, Scythe had broken every bone in their bodies and tied them in a knot. Sarutobi had to call Tsunade in to try and undo the human pretzel.

The chunin gulped and glanced nervously at the wolf, who was glaring at them so hard that one could feel the temperature of the outside air drop several degrees. Grinning nervosly, they backed up hastily and allowed the fox to pass—she had changed her size to that of a large cat and was perched happily on Scythe's back, much to his displeasure—along with the genin, Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi. The copy nin said that he would turn in the mission report and said that they would have the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow. He poofed off with Zabuza and Haku to the Hokage Tower, leaving the others to their own devices.

Sasuke told Scythe to go ahead and head home, he and Naruto would bring them him and Kyuubi something to eat later. In all honesty, the raven just wanted extra alone time with the blond, and who could blame him. The light brown wolf just smirked and complied, trotting off to Sasuke's apartment. Kyuubi started talking aimlessly about this and that, Scythe not even listening but adding a nod every now and then so he wouldn't offend her.

You see, Scythe actually like Kyuubi as much as she liked him, but was too proud to admit it. That, and if the nine-tails found out that he was keeping a secret from her, she would punt him to Suna. Scythe was already on the receiving end of Kyuubi's anger more than often, and he certainly didn't want to make it worse.

Just as Kyuubi was going to say something about chocolate cake, a pure white wolf with blue eyes, and wearing a dark green vest with a turquoise wolf on it landed in front of them.

"Hey Scythe!" he bellowed.

"Storm! What are you doing here?" the light brown wolf asked in surprise. He certainly didn't expect to see his old den mate here... in the middle of a human village.

"Looking for you actually. I have news from Fang and Blood. Eon has moved his border again. This time, to a mile from here. He's planning to try and take over this village and claim the entire country for himself." the white wolf replied. He and Scythe were part of an outcast group of Shinigami-Ookami (death god wolf demons) that had been kicked out of the Reaper-Wolf Tribe. Fang and Blood were two captured foxes working as servants for Eon—Scythe's younger brother—a blood red wolf with three scars behind his right eye—in his 'palace.' Blood—a red and gray fox—was Eon's supposed mate too, even though it had started out good, their relationship had broken. She and Fang, her brother—a gray fox—were inside information gatherers that informed the Shinigami-Ookami Alliance to allow them to stay at least a step ahead of Eon.

"Damn. That's only a quarter mile away from where Splash is. I came here to be a nin-animal for Uzumaki Naruto. Remember him?"

"Yeah. That short blond who you and Splash were looking after?" Scythe nodded. "Hmmm. Well, I could bring Splash to the hide out."

"Alright. And tell her that I said hi for me will you?"

"Heh, sure pal." Storm then disappeared from sight. Scythe started to grumble something about 'damned brothers' and wanting to kick Eon's sorry ass from here to Timbuktu.

"What are you going to do Scythe?" Kyuubi asked.

"Nothing... at least, not until I know more. I'm going to request a mission from the old man to see it I can take Naruto and you and slip into the Reaper-Wolf Tribe to get some more information. This could get messy, and the village may be peril if we don't do something to stop Eon." he replied, a worried look on his face. Kyuubi cuffed him gently behind the ears, a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't care what Sarutobi says. I have a feeling that even if he turned you down, you would find a way to get more dirt on your brother." she said. Scythe smirked and twisted his head to look at her.

"Thanks Kyuubi." he scowled then, "But, if we get caught, Eon will kill us. He banished me and Splash for 'consprisy against the throne' when in reality, he overthrew me." snorting the wolf leaped onto a roof and started leaping from roof to roof to get home faster.

"You were leader of the Reaper-Wolf Tribe?"

"Yeah. Dad said that it was my rightful place. Even though Eon was younger than me, dad still wanted him to be leader because I was abnormaly small when I was born... eh, the runt of the litter if you will. Then, when I protected him, and mom from a duo of bear demons, he changed his mind and sat me in the throne instead. Eon meanwhile, he hated me for taking his 'rightful place as leader' saying that he 'deserved' to be the leader of the Tribe. Now, I'm one of the biggest Reaper-wolves ever known, and Eon hates me even more. The only reason that I allowed him to overthrow me was because he was threatening to kill Splash, and being the honorable wolf that I am, I stepped down willingly. Some of the thugs that he had rallied beat us and tossed us out in the rain in the middle of the forest and proceeded to expand the Tribe's territoy. Now, it seems that his ambitions have grown to even greater extents. He plans on taking over the entire Fire Country, ruling it with an iron paw. Eon's a tyrant, he always has been, and always will be. Even his own 'mate' is afraid of him. He beats her, and forces himself upon her from what I heard from Fang when I met him one day in the woods. Fang wants me to save his sister, and everyone else that isn't part of this conspricy. So, I rallied up some inside wolves and other demons that were either servants or mates of some of the wolves and asked them to help me gather information on the bastard. Several were caught, and kicked out of the Tribe, Storm among them. There were others that you may know like...er... oh! Flame, he's a cat demon, and his mate Dust, also a cat demon. Then there's Grass, Dagger, Scar, Tora, and Hurricane."

"I know Hurricane and Scar. They're nice demons, really." Scythe murrmered his agreement. Hurricane was a dog demon—dark gray, like storm clouds with yellow eyes—and Scar was a cat demon—brown with black stripes and a scar over his left eye, he has green eyes—was one of Scythe's childhood friends. Both of them were very trustworthy, and belived Scythe to be the rightful leader of the Reaper-Wolf tribe and would do anything to make it that way again.

While Scythe had been telling his life's story, they had reached the apartment and slipped through a window that Sasuke always left up a little, that way, Scythe could slip inside easily when either him, Naruto, or both weren't home.

"You never explained why Reaper-wolves can't die." Kyuubi pointed out all of a sudden. Scythe glanced at her out of the corner of his eye—they were sitting side by side on the couch now—and cocked an eye brow.

"Well, as I've already said, Reaper-wolves don't have souls. If we did, every time we used our reaper-claws to server a soul from its body, our souls would go with it. So, when we're born, we're taken from our mothers and go through a series of dangerous tests that about 75 percent of all pups die in that removes our soul. Then, our souls are place in an air tight container that is fed through a wire with chakra and place in a room that only one Reaper-wolf at a time is able to unlock. Luckily for me, that Reaper-wolf just so happened to be Storm. So, since he was kicked out, no one can open the door to the room, and there is no way to break into it either." taking a deep breath, Scythe searched his mind for anything he left out. "And, that's basicly it." he concluded, a satisfied smile on his light brown face, and his pale gray eyes shinning.

"Impressive. You're pretty smart, as far as your Tribe's history goes." Kyuubi said, a thoughtful frown on her crimson face.

Scythe jumped when he felt something rub against his flank, and glanced down, raising one paw. Sighing with frustration, he shifted over some to get Kyuubi's tail off of him. "You really need to stop doing that. It's bad enough that you tried to molest me on the way back here from the Wave Country." he muttered.

"Sorry." the kitsune murrmered. Scythe rolled his eyes and tapped the romote with a claw, turning the Tv on. They watched Tv until Sasuke and Naruto came back with take out sushi. Naruto looked a bit ruffled.

"So, Kyuubi... how long does it take to eat dinner?" the wolf asked sarcasticly.

"I'd say, an hour, an hour and a half at the most."

"Uh hu, and how long have we been waiting?"

"Four hours." she replied simply. They glared at the genin, their expressions screaming 'KILL!!!' and the genin just grinned sheepishly.

"Gimme the food. If I don't get something in my gut soon, I'll fade away to a shadow." Scythe demanded, his stomach rummbling an agreement. Kyuubi snatched the bags from Sasuke's hands and started tearing through them. "Hey now! Leave some for me! I'm hungry too." Scythe protested, pushing Kyuubi over and taking out a box of squid—his favorite—and gulped half of it down in one go. "So." he said, his mouth half full. "Care to explain why you took so long? Hmmm?"

"Uhh... you see uh... we just erm..." Kyuubi interupted the spluttering blond, a sparkle in her red eyes.

"Let me guess, you had your first make out session." Sasuke and Naruto blushed about fifty interesting shades of red before backing into the kitchen to escape any further embarrasment. "Uh hu." she grunted before smacking Scyth's had as he tried to steal some of her sushi. The wolf recoiled, a hurt look in his gray eyes. Kyuubi sighed and handed him the piece that he had been trying to steal. Scythe wolfed—heheh, pun—it down and grinned at Kyuubi, making her blush under her crimson fur.

_**There's chappie 6. How did you likey? Review!**_


	8. Chapter 7 The Plan and Hitsugaya

Naruto of the Reaper-Wolves

I own nothing 'cept this plot and the Ocs.

And from this chappie on, this is going to be a Bleach cross over, but a minor one. And I'm only using one or two characters.

Chapter 7- The Plan and Hitsugaya.

Naruto was greeted by an unusual sight the very next day. He had suspected something when Kyuubi never returned into him that night, but had shrugged it off. So, when he stumbled sleepily into the living room, he nearly tripped over himself when he saw Kyuubi laying on the couch with Scythe's head resting on her back, and a paw on her neck, a very content look on both of their faces. Smiling, he continued on into the kitchen and started making himself some breakfast, concisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter and jelly.

The blonde was wearing a dark gray, near body tight shirt with black, and comfortably tight pants and his sandals, having yet to put his head band on. His smile grew even wider when Kyuubi unconsciencly transmitted some of her inner thoughts to him through their link.

_**'I didn't know Sasuke had a heated bed... Maybe, its one of those fancy ones that obsorbes your body heat... Then what's that sound, it sounds like snorring, and breathing... And what's that tickling my nose.' **_that was followed by a lound sneeze and a yelp of surprise, from both Kyuubi and Scythe.

"You!" Scythe yelled. "Why are you sleeping with me?!" Naruto peered out the kitchen door to find Scythe backed up to the opposite side of the couch and Kyuubi blinking with confusion. Scythe had one paw raised and was pointing accusingly at the kitsune, his eyes comicly wide.

"Huh...? What do you mean sleeping with you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You planned this didn't you!?"

"OI! KEEP THE VOLUME DOWN OUT THERE!! _SOME_ OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Sasuke bellowed from his room. "Scythe! Don't make me use my Katon jutsu on you... _again_!"

"Ah can it Uchiha! I'm too tired for your empty threats and emoness today!" the brown wolf shot back, glaring down the hall. There were a few crashes, thumps, and curses, and Sasuke burst out of his room, still clad in only his boxers, and sprinted at Scythe, succesfuly knocking him off the couch, and onto the ground. Grasping the wolf's neck in his hands, the raven haired genin started to strangle the living crap out of poor poor Scythe.

"I'm. Not. Emo. You. Egotistical. Wolf. With. A. God. Complex." he said, banging the wolf's head against the floor with each world.

"I dun have a... gasp... God complex." Scythe gasped. "And yes you are emo...gasp..." he kicked Sasuke right where it hurts and rolled away, darting behind Naruto. He knew, pride be damned, that Naruto was his only safe guard from the seathing Uchiha, and that said Uchiha would make sure that the very next time that he caught Scythe alone, he would make him suffer. And, boy do I mean _suffer_.

Kyuubi had finaly snapped out of her daze, shaking her furry head stiffly, her pelt heating up with a deep blush as Scythe's words took full effect. _**'Did I really sleep with him?' **_she thought.

_'Well, sort of, but not in the way you think.'_ Naruto replied to her mentaly. He could see the fox relax and grinned. Then, she thought back to the previous night when the light brown wolf had reveiled his plan to her.

_Flashback..._

_"So, what's your game plan?" the crimson fox asked Scythe. He thought for a second before shuddering and looking at her._

_"I have a friend in the Soul Society who could help us. I don't want to drag Naruto or any other humans into this flaming piece of animal shit so I'm sticking with demons and immortals and such."_

_"Who is your friend?"_

_"Hitsugaya Toushiro. He's the taicho of the tenth division of the Gotei 13. He's extremly powerful, but, it's going to take some convincing to get him to come here and help me settle my affairs." he replied with a sigh. He really didn't want to drag the snowy-haired capitan into this, but he had no other choice. "It'll me him, you, me, and any other demons that we can gather. As well as the alliance that is."_

_"Ok. But if he's in the Soul Society, how are you going to get him here, in the living world." Kyuubi asked, a bit confused about all this._

_"Dunno. I'll just have to pop in randomly and drag him here by force, getting the shit beaten out of me in the process." Scythe said, grimancing at the memory of the last time Hitsugaya had decided to use him as his personal punching bag._

_"So when are you going to go get him?"_

_"Tomorrow would be best, because tomorrow night, you and me are going to go and spy on the Shinnigami-Ookami Tribe's palace. Shade, Eon's advisor, is a good friend of mine, and he hangs around with the teme all the time. He may be able to tell me something that my other inside sources can't. And I want some heavy back-up if things get bad." Kyuubi was flattered that Scythe would choose her as one most trusted friends, concidering that he pretty much resented her up until a week ago. If only she knew just how much Scythe admirred her... no, admire isn't the right word. More like loved her. But the light brown wolf was too proud and stubborn to let himself admit that he felt that way._

_Flashback End..._

Kyuubi didn't really understand much about all this, except that there was a good chance that there would be something horribly bad happening very soon. She looked at Scythe sheepishly, grinning a little, and muttering a quick appology.

"Yeah, yeah. Now knock Uchiha out or something! Anything! I'd like to win this little war with my fur in tact."

"War?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time. Scythe sighed and explained everything, down to the last margin. "And why aren't we part of this?" Naruto growled. Though in Scythe's ears, it sounded more like a whine.

"Oh quit acting like such a girl. Do you have any idea what Splash would do to me if anything happened to you? She would rip me to shreads! _Again_!" Scythe snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up a certain moody short kid." he added before stepping out from behind Naruto.

Scythe, not having his vest on at the moment, folded his Reaper-claws in an X shape in front of himself, and slashed outwards, forming a portal to SeiReiTei, leaping through it. He landed heavily outside the main area, searching for Hitsugaya's presence (dun know how to spell the real word). He smirked when he located it, among several others, all almost as strong as Scythe's own. _'He's in a capitan's meeting. This'll be fun.' _the wolf thought, smirking. He blurred out of sight, reappearing in the room that was used for the capitan's meetings, making all conversation and arguing stop.

"I'm not interupting am I?" he asked 'innocently' receiving no answer. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to borrow the short white haired one for a few... months..." Scythe said, padding over to a bewildered Hitsugaya. They both vanished, and not five seconds later, everyone heard an ear splitting screech, that could be heard across dementions—Scythe had taken them both back to the living world.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" a certain white-haired taicho bellowed. In the complete silence, one could hear a very calm and very soft retort of:

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." from Scythe followed by another yell of: "FINE!! I FUCKING WILL!!" followed by another screech and complete silence. And this was heard across dementions people! Do you have any idea how loud Hitsugaya had to be to do that? Very, very, loud.

With the other capitans... crickets chirpped in the the silence, before Ukitake broke the silence by saying, "What just happened?" everyone turned to him, and Yamamoto shrugged, dismissing the taichos to go do whatever they deemed worthy of their time.

--Back with our favorite, and very badly beaten, wolf--

"Did you really have to whack me with a piece of plywood? That fuckin hurt!" Scythe complained, rubbing a growing bump on his head as he limped next to the snowy-haired boy.

"Yes! I did. And be lucky that I didn't dish out the beating that I gave you last time!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Fine, fine. Geeze, you sound like my mother. And that's a bad thing!" Scythe winced as he put preasure on a wrenched joint, and nearly cryed out in pain when it popped back into place.

"So why am I here again?" the light brown wolf sighed and launched himself into the explenation of why Hitsugaya was here and such. "So basicly, you want me to help you get rid of Eon? Who has become a self-centered tyrranical bastard with a god complex?"

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. Tonight, I'm going to infiltrate the Shinnigami-Ookami palace and try to get more info than I already have. My sources can only find out so much with out getting caught. So I'm going to ask Shade, Eon's advisor. He'll be able to tell me more so I'll be at least a step ahead of the bastard."

"Where do I come into this?"

"You, my friend, are going to help me get into the palace and then, help me and the alliance, as well as any other demons and or immortals that I can drag into this, win this war. But first, we need to get you temporarily instated as a ninja of this village. And get you some regular clothes." Scythe explained.

Hitsugaya looked at him skepticaly, as though the thought of being a ninja repulsed him. Scythe snorted and said: "Don't look at me like that. Originaly, Kyuubi was going to be the third wheel on our team, but seeing as you're here for now, it'll have to be you until you can go back to the Soul Society. C'mon, I need to get something before we get to the bridge."

The wolf lead Hitsugaya around the outer edge of the village to Sasuke's apartment to get his vest, then they went to the Hokage's office so Scythe could change who the next team mate on Team 7 was going to be. He had to argue with Sarutobi for a while, but finally, the old man caved and changed the name on the paper that had to be submitted so that Hitsugaya could be that team mate. The Third then tossed the snowy-haired boy a head band, and told him to get some wepons and clothes that were appropriate and dismissed them.

Scythe lead the young taicho to the weapons shop and bought him some kunai and shuriken, as well as some scrolls and weapon pouches. A gray bladed sword caught the wolf's eyes, and he padded over to it. The blade itself was a simple gray color, as was the hand guard. In the center of said guard was a turquoise stone that shone with a strange light, and the hilt was wrapped in brown leather. He thought for a moment, and decided to purchase it for himself. Tenten, who was working at the shop at the moment, thought it was strange that a wolf would want to use a sword, but Scythe calmly explained that he couldn't use anything else—aka his reaper-claws—so he would have to use that. So, strapping the sword to his back, the wolf lead Hitsugaya out of the shop and down the street to a clothing shop, selling specifically ninja wear.

The shop owner didn't like the fact that an animal was coming into her shop, but Scythe said that Hitsugaya didn't have any money, and that he would be paying for whatever the white-haired boy bought. The owner grumbled something about getting fleas in everything she sold, but permitted Scythe to follow Hitsugaya inside.

Soon they where heading to the bridge, Hitsugaya now clad in a body tight, dark blue shirt that had a dragon sewn onto the left shoulder, and black pants with the Konoha symbol on the back right pocket, his head band tied loosely around his neck. His weapons pouches were strapped in their appropriate places as well, and he wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back part, providing protection for his hands in case he had to deflect any pointy objects. And his zanpakto was strapped to his back like it always was.

"You know, for someone who's a bitchy short kid, you have some pretty good taste in clothes. OWW!!" Scythe yelped when Hitsugaya konked him over the head with his fist.

"I'm not short and I'm not a kid!" he snapped.

"Oh really? Then explain why you look like a twelve year old and why I come up to your shoulder. You're actually shorter than Naruto and that's pretty bad." the wolf laughed, jumping out of the way to avoid another strike. That lead to Hitsugaya chasing Scythe the rest of the way to the bridge, ranting about he wasn't short and that he wasn't a kid, and Scythe yelling something about the boy being in denial.

When they reached the bridge, Scythe stopped abruptly, making Hitsugaya trip over his great bulk and come skidding to a stop at Kakashi's feet. The copy ninja had received word from Sarutobi that he would be having a different person, other than Kyuubi joining them to be their team mate, so Kyuubi remained in her fox form at Naruto's feet. The silver haired jonin peered down at the white-haired boy with amusement, his single visible eye twinkling.

Scythe meanwhile had calmly padded up to Naruto and sat down beside Kyuubi. He snickered when Hitsugaya picked himself up, a small blush dusting his face. The white-haired boy glared at Scythe, promising a slow and painful demise for him, and the wolf just smirked, knowing it was an empty threat.

Anyway, Hitsugaya introduced himself, and explaied why it was him and not Kyuubi that was going to be the third party in Team 7.

"So, what'll happen to me?" the crimson fox asked worridly.

"Well, you can be a nin animal for either Sasuke or Toushiro here, or you could go back into Naruto." Kakashi said, scratching his chin in thought.

"Eh, I'll stick with Sasuke. I know more about him than I do shorty here, and I know how to work with him too. Besides, I really, really don't want to go back into that sewer of a mind that Naru-baka has." Hitsugaya twitched at being called short, but settled for a low growl. Kyuubi snorted and walked over to Sasuke, sitting down next to him. The young Uchiha smirked at the quirked eyebrows that Naruto and Scythe were exhibiting at the kitsune's reaction to Hitsugaya joining their team.

"Anyway." Kakashi said. "The Chunin exams are coming up shortly, and I have nominated you for them. Here are some entrance forms, fill them out and turn them in at the acadamy two days from now." the silver haired jonin passed out some forms to the genin and shinnigami, knowing that Naruto and Sasuke would enter right away. Hitsugaya he wasn't sure of. After all, he didn't know if the boy had any ninja skills and such. Kakashi said that they had the rest of the day off and poofed away, startling Hitsugaya, making the white-haired boy back up a couple of steps.

Sasuke and Naruto, along with Kyuubi stared at him for a second, before turning away to discuss the Chunin exams. Scythe padded over to Hitsugaya and sat down, glancing at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Its just that you're going to have to enter the exams if we want those three, and myself to go. You may not have ninja skills, but you have swordsmanship and skill with stratagies. The Chunin exams are team exams, so an entire genin team must enter to be able to take them. Kakashi didn't mention that because he didn't want to pressure anyone into entering." Scythe replied. Hitsugaya nodded, and decided to change the subject.

"Hey, did you see that fat kid with the strange marking on his face on the way here?"

"Who Choji? Yeah. And he not fat, he's fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah. There are five levels of fat: big, healthy, husky, fluffy, and DAMN!! Hahah!" both of them started cracking up, drawing the attention of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi.

"You know?" Hitsugaya said between laughs. "You'd make one kick ass comidian."

"I was a kick ass comidian. When I was first exiled, I took up a job as an entertainer for a fudal lord. I could even make Sasuke over there laugh, and that's a hard task." Scythe replied gasping for air.

"I'm sure you could." Sasuke said dryly.

"Oh don't be like that Uchiha. Heh, you know it's true." the wolf laughed. "Besides, I know every point on your body that's ticklish." Sasuke's eyes widened and he backed up.

"You wouldn't... would you?" he said hesitently. Scythe smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind the Uchiha and running his tail across the back of the raven's neck, making him shiver. Then, he attacked Sasuke's underarms, and the stoic boy colapsed in a fit of laughter, cursing Scythe at the same time. The wolf just smirked and sat comfortably on the boy's back, his tail flicking with mischief. "Get off!" the raven demanded, trying to push the wolf's great bulk off him.

"No. I'm good." everyone else started laughing at the boy's expense. They laughed even harder when said boy started blushing furiously. He was going to kill Scythe the very moment the wolf decided to get off his back.

As if reading his thoughts, Scythe leaped off Sasuke, flipping the raven into the air with his paws, and whacking him away with a mule kick. Sasuke let out an undignified scream as he went sailing through the air and crashing through the roof of his fifth floor apartment.

"Good aim." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, but I had wanted him to land in the lake." Scythe muttered. There was a small lake in a park near the apartment complex they lived in. "Oh well. From where he landed on the roof, I'd say that he landed head first in the toilet." the wolf smirked.

"SCYTHE!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Sasuke bellowed. Aformentioned wolf blinked and took this as a signal to head for the hills if he valued his good health. So, bidding a farewell to Naruto, Kyuubi, and Hitsugaya, he blurred out of sight, reappearing on top of the Hokage Mountain, masking his chakra signal.

Sasuke meanwhile stomped up to the bridge, in new clothes and still dripping hair. Naruto blinked at the raven and said: "Land in the toilet?" Sasuke glared and stormed off saying in an overly sweet tone:

"Scythe. Here Scythe. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on out." Hitsugaya looked from the Uchiha to Naruto and Kyuubi and blinked.

"Is he always like that?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Only every time Scythe annoyes him." Naruto said.

"Which is every bloody chance he gets." Kyuubi finished. Hitsugaya gulped and tried to picture Scythe pulling pranks on the poor Uchiha every other second. He shuddered involentarily when he heard the wolf yell for mercy from Sasuke and a shout of "NOT A FUCKING CHANCE!!" from the raven. He really hoped, for the sake of his own health, that he was never on the receiving end of Sasuke's anger.


End file.
